Take Care of My Boy
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Hiccup has just been given permission by the council to explore the archipelago, but Stoick isn't planning on letting his son go on this journey alone. This is his conversation with the other teens regarding the subject. one-shot. I own nothing.
The teens, minus Hiccup stood waiting for a discussion with their Chief. Stoick the Vast demanded they meet him there and not to inform Hiccup.

"Why does Stoick want to talk with us? We only Loki-D everyone in the village!" exclaims Ruffnut "It's not like that's a bad thing!"

"You said it sister, we Loki-D the pants off every Viking on the Island!" Responds Tuffnut proudly, his hands rise behind his head, elbows on both sides next to his ears "If anything, he's congratulating us for a job well done."

Fishlegs fed Meatlug large boulders nervously, the chief had never asked them to keep anything from Hiccup before "Why do you think Stoick told us not to tell Hiccup about this talk?"

Snotlout scoffs as he tosses another cod up to Hookfang "Probably because he's in trouble. Hiccup almost got us all killed!"

Astrid glares as she ceases petting Stormfly "Snotlout, Hiccup was forced to choose between going after Dagur and saving our lives! He made the right choice and we're still alive."

"Well if Hiccup hadn't had the great idea of going after Johann's treasure we never would have ran in to Dagur in the first place!" rebuttals Snotlout, his arms sailing through the air in emphasis.

"Hiccup didn't make you come along; we all made the choice on our own!" Yells Astrid, her axe rising, angry gaze locked upon Snotlout's form.

"Cut my son some slack!" declared a voice known to all of Berk. The deep threatening tone recognized throughout the entire island.

The teens grow silent, Astrid lowering her axe, the twins playing with each other's hair, Snotlout crosses his arms over his chest and Fishlegs bites his bottom lip nervously.

Stoick's green glare softens and the chief claps his two hands together "Alright, let's get down to business."

The teens all nod, no one knew what Stoick wanted to discuss or why Hiccup wasn't to know about said conversation. "As you all know, Hiccup returned with a new invention he's named the Dragon Eye."

Snotlout putters in place whispering under his breath they all should have voted on the name. Astrid punches his shoulder, knocking the boy to the ground "Hey, I was just saying!"

"Are you done?" Questions a now annoyed Stoick; he had to get his speech done before Hiccup was finished packing and flying off. "Hiccup has petitioned to the counsel for permission to go explore the Archipelago."

Every teen's mouth drops in shock, they'd known their friend was getting bored on Berk, but for him to actually ask to leave the island? "What was the answer?"

Stoick looks towards the blonde, Astrid held deep feelings for his boy so it made sense she'd be first to question the vote "At first, they weren't going to allow it."

Astrid's eyes lowered, they had denied Hiccup's request? He must be heartbroken "But" comes Stoick's voice once more "I talked them into the idea, Hiccup is home packing as we speak."

Astrid smiles, Fishlegs shakes in happiness and jealousy, Hiccup was so lucky! Snotlout is unable to find any words; his cousin was becoming more popular than him.

"Wait, wait, hold up Chief." States Tuffnut, his arms rolling as he speaks "So Hiccup has permission to leave the island and not have to come back?"

Stoick nods "Until I send word for him to come home, whether it be a small visit or my son becoming Cheif, he is not obligated to return to Berk."

"Hiccup must be ... " begins Astrid, she knows how happy the boy would be, but a part of her was feeling crushed at the fact that the boy she loved may leave her "He's-"

"My son is overjoyed." Beams Stoick, interrupting the blonde "However, I'd rather Hiccup not go on this journey alone; he's going to need friends."

"You're saying you want us to tag along with Hiccup? What are we, heir sitters?" Asks Snotlout, internally laughing at his own joke.

"More or less, you kids know how he can be, I'd feel much better knowing Hiccup was around people who can protect him."

"You want us to go explore the entire archipelago with the future chief of Berk?!" Squeals an excited Fishlegs "Guys this is huge! Think about everything we can learn, see new dragons or Thor knows what else! Not to mention be in good graces with Berk's only heir!"

"Uh, why should we care if we're in good graces with Hiccup?" Asks Ruffnut, her head turned to its side, eyes squinting.

"Because eventually Hiccup will have to pick one of us to be his second in command, that's a huge honor!" Says Fishlegs "Once he's twenty, Hiccup could become Chief."

"That's like" begins Tuffnut as his fingers count down "Not that far away ... Right?"

Astrid nods "It would be pretty cool and I bet Hiccup would do much better having us all tag along." She knew he'd pick her as his second over the others; she had nothing to worry about.

The twins scream in unison, rushing their helmeted heads together in excitement "Yeah!"

"Am I the only one who remembers almost drowning earlier?!" Pipes in Snotlout, he really didn't want to die "I'm not risking my life just to explore a few islands!"

Stoick rests his hands a top his nephews shoulders, thinking his next words through very carefully "Snotlout, as Hiccup's cousin it's your job to keep him safe, my lads done everything in his power to watch over all of ya, not to mention Hiccup's at the top of Dagur's revenge list."

"But! He-" begins Snotlout, why was no one listening to him?

"Needs his friends and his only and favorite cousin by his side, Hiccup looks up to all of you."

Snotlout stutters in response, his cousin, the Dragon Conqueror looked up to him? "He ... He does? Hiccup looks up to me? I mean yeah he does! Who wouldn't?"

"Aye, you should hear the praises he gives all of ya, that poor lad feels he's unworthy to hang out with you kids, he's looked up to each and every one of you."

Ok, so Hiccup had never actually said these words, but it was obvious that was how his son felt, maybe not so much towards his cousin.

"You should've seen how lonely he was before finding that dragon device, Hiccup was about to tell me somethin important after he learned Astrid joined the guard, before Trader Johann barged in."

Astrid lowers, she'd hurt Hiccup ... The boy that she wished would finally get over is fear and officially ask her to be his girlfriend. "I never meant to hurt him."

"I know ya didn't lass, my point is, Hiccup won't let anything happen to any of you kids, but in return you all have to give the same, my boy's drawn to trouble and Dagur's first target."

The teens all nod in acceptance to that, Hiccup and trouble were never apart for very long, not mention a deranged Viking was hunting said boy down.

"Don't worry Chief; we'll keep Hiccup in line." States Astrid in determination "And give Dagur exactly what he deserves."

Snotlout rises while puffing out his chest, of course Hiccup looked up to him! He was his number one cousin "Well, I can't leave my number one fan without the Snotlout! Nothing will so much as scratch Hiccup's cheek with me around!"

Stoick's smile widens as he eyes each of the teens, the twins giving two thumbs up each, Fishlegs already charting the route they planned to take and Astrid ... The blonde was smirking and now sitting upon her dragons back.

"Hiccup should be about to head out, better get packing." With that the chief walks out of the academy, now feeling that sense of urgency dissipate.

The father turns around to watch the group one last time, each packing dragon supplies and tiny gauntlets for water, Hiccup was in good hands. "Take care of my boy."

 **So I really wanted to make a story about this scene that wasn't in the Race to the Edge series and this is what I came up with! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
